Not stupid
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: A non-human creature walks through Hogwarts. If you are sensitive, you should not read this, though I don't find it disgusting, I don't know about you.  I'm not sure about the genres


The smell of rotten flesh filled the air as I slowly stumbled forward, trying to ignore the unfamiliar hunger that filled my very being as I took in the surroundings. Blood was splashed over the walls, windows broken and bodies littered all over the floor, intoxicating smells hitting my nose as I came closer to the mangled heaps of limbs.

My hands were itching to take one of those delicious looking pieces of flesh, bringing it to my mouth so that I could greedily eat the intestines that were so temptingly lying before me. But something in me, some distant part of my human-self restrained me from doing so, telling me that these people had been my friends, before their deaths, and before my transformation.

So with all of my will-power, I walked past them, out on the court-yard, which looked even worse than the insides of the castle. It was here that the real battle had been fought. It was here that people had suffered in the worst way imaginable, dying in the hands of the Dark.

A loud, chilling laugh echoed through the air, and I turned my head towards the source of noise, and saw a tall pale man with the face of a snake standing on a small hill, people crawling at his feet as he claimed to have killed Harry Potter. The power that radiated from him was powerful, and intimidating, and had she been human, she would've covered away, but in her current form she was drawn to it, drawn to the meal that the power would provide her with.

In a zombie-like state, quite ironic, if you think about it, she made her way to the man, careful not to get tempted by the lesser beings on the ground, lying in her path.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Mudblood." He turned his crimson glowing eyes towards her, not even noticing that something was amiss with her as she stood there, her clothes hanging of her body in shreds as she hungrily licked her lips, waiting for the right moment to attack her prey. He would not even see it coming.

It seemed to anger him, that she did not respond to him, and he continued to taunt her, even going as low as to call her a whore, and anger started to build up inside of her, her human emotions taking over as her hunger grew, and she knew that it wouldn't be long until her patience snapped, and she would lung for the disgusting flesh that promised one good meal, when she got through the skin covering her treat.

Seconds ticked by, and as he raised his wand towards her, his mouth opening to utter a curse, she flung herself on top of him, and before he got the chance to react, she had ripped of the top part of his bald skull, savoring the smell of the intricate brain of his, before licking the grey mass, inhaling deeply one last time before giving in to the temptation.

She made sure that none of it was left when she was finished, continuing her way all over his body, until only his skin was left, looking like a human-snake had shed his skin before moving on.

_That was one satisfying meal._

Her head turned upwards, glancing at the moon that hid behind swirls of grey darkness, rubbing her full stomach in small movements, licking her lips.

The heavy footfalls against the soft grass alerted her of the arrival of people, and she scurried away from sight, leaning against a tall tree at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, wanting to see the reactions of the people.

"Voldemort is dead!" She faintly recognized the voice as her best friend, and the heaviness in her chest lifted as the image of dead bodies on cold stone floors flashed behind her closed eyes. They hadn't been dead after all, just severely hurt.

Knowing that she couldn't do anything else, she let herself vanish in the darkness of the forest, red tears trailing her dead pale cheeks.

_Who said Hermione Granger was stupid, even as a non-human creature._

**A/N: Any of you who guessed what she was? I quite liked it actually, even though I don't think that is how zombies think. But I can't imagine Hermione being stupid, ever. **

**I don't own Harry Potter! (I always seem to forget to write that.)**


End file.
